Developing a comprehensive and realistic plan to study the cancer risks associated with occupational and environmental exposure to polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs) is proposed. Previously untapped quantitative PAH occupational and community-based exposure data have been and continue to be gathered and maintained by government scientists in Kosice, Slovak Republic. Data also include cytogenetic aberration test results on hundreds of exposed and non-exposed volunteers. Although PAHs are considered carcinogenic, the epidemiological literature is inconsistent in regards to which cancer risks are elevated and at what exposure level. There is a deficit of quantitative data on individual PAH congeners and cancer risk. The following Specific Aims are proposed to determine whether the existing data are appropriate to address these key research questions in a well-designed epidemiological study: 1) to evaluate existing demographic, work history, and health information data available on coke plant employees and community members that have been monitored for PAH exposure; 2) to assess existing PAH exposure data including both industrial hygiene measures and community air monitoring results; 3) to establish and document procedures for future follow-up of cohort members for cancer incidence and cause of death, as well as obtaining population reference rate data; and 4) to prepare a comprehensive research plan that identifies, to the extent permitted by the existing data, one or more epidemiological studies of the relationships between individual and mixtures of PAH congeners and risk of cancer of the lung, bladder and other sites. Existing data will be computerized, evaluated for completeness and quality, and assessed for their potential epidemiological research use. Based on this assessment, a research database will be developed as well as a detailed research plan, which will serve as a foundation for additional epidemiological research applications.